Harry Potter and the Beginning of the End
by DrewofGryffindor
Summary: After Snape has killed Dumbledore, he and Draco flee back to his home. Lupin wants revenge for Dumbledore's death. Harry and his friends are after the Horcruxes. Bill and Fleur are getting married. Lord Voldemort is still at large. R&R por favor!
1. The flight is nearly over

The night was very still. Everyone living on the street of Spinner's End had gone to sleep, and all the lights were out. The only sound was the occasional scuffle of a rat or other rodent hunting for food, and the soft hooting of owls. It was very strange, then, for all the creatures to hear a loud popping noise in the middle of the night. The owls stopped hooting, the crickets stopped chirping, and the fox on the hill froze, staring intently at the spot of the noise. Standing very still in the grass beside the river, was a dark figure. It had its hood up, and seemed to be waiting for something. And then suddenly, with a second loud pop, another figure appeared beside him. He was tall, with light blonde hair that covered his ears and was constantly in his eyes.

"Come" said the first; it was unmistakably a man's voice. The two walked quickly and quietly across the dew-moistened grass and onto the dirt road. The nighttime creatures watched as they walked to the very last house on the street, and entered it. Inside, the hooded man tapped a lamp with his wand. It flickered on, casting a dim light over the small sitting room, which appeared to be in slight disarray. The man turned to the blonde-haired boy, and threw back his hood. He was what appeared to be a middle-aged man, with a long sallow face and greasy black hair that fell to his shoulders.

"Sit down, and I'll make tea, if you want some" he said to the boy. The boy, whose name was Draco Malfoy, nodded and sat down on the sofa; they appeared to have come from a long journey.

"How long will I have to stay here?" asked Draco, looking around in slight disgust.

"As long as you need to" said the man, whose name was Severus Snape. "The Dark Lord is very unhappy with you, and don't be surprised when I say he might kill you if the chance ever came."

"It's not easy to kill your own headmaster!" said Draco angrily.

"I know" said Snape, setting a kettle on the stove "But the Dark Lord does not easily forgive his servants for failing to do his will."

"What are you trying to tell me?" asked Draco.

"That I'm doing you a favor by keeping you here" said Snape, tapping the kettle with his wand. "Don't you understand?"

"Yeah, I guess…" said Draco, looking at the ceiling. "I just wish…"

Snape looked at him.

"I know" he said quietly. "But your parents can do nothing to help you now. They are in as much danger as you are." Snape opened a cupboard and took two small tea cups out of it. He poured the tea into both of the cups and gave one to Draco, who took it and strode across the room, sitting on the hearth by the fireplace.

"Can we light a fire?" he asked.

"Certainly" said Snape, pointing his wand at the fireplace. _"Incendio!"_

Flames burst up in the grate, burning as though they had been for the whole day. Draco sipped his tea –it was very strong— and stared at the flames. He was scared. He knew Voldemort would kill him; he just knew it. How could anyone stand against him? Snape tried to read his thoughts but Draco looked at him.

"Don't you remember? I can stop you."

Snape smirked. "Of course" he said. "Well, I'm going to turn in for the evening. You're welcome to stay up as late as you like, just don't go outside."

"Okay" said Draco into his teacup. "Thanks for letting me stay, sir" he said, trying to smile. Snape nodded, and pointed his wand at the front door. _"Colloportus!"_ It sealed with a loud squelching noise. Snape then waved his wand and muttered something Draco couldn't understand, though he guessed it must have been special binding enchantments to secure the door even more. He then bade Draco goodnight and disappeared behind a door across the room from him.

Draco turned his gaze back to the crackling fire. He thought of where his mother might be, and if she was as scared as he was. He thought of what his father might be doing now, if he had escaped from Azkaban, or if the Dark Lord had already disposed of him. And Draco, wondering with tears in his eyes if he would ever see his parents again, suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion come over him, and finishing his tea, he stood up, walked to the couch, and passed out upon it.


	2. Coffee and butterbeer

Nymphadora Tonks was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, sipping a butterbeer. Her hair was mousy brown, and she was wearing a brown cardigan over a dark green shirt which bore the words **THE WEIRD SISTERS **in golden letters. She was wearing khaki pants with holes in the knees. The table she was sitting at was for two. The mystery of why she was sitting there was revealed as the door to the pub opened and a man walked in. He had short, slightly graying hair and wore a very shabby cloak. He looked like someone who had been hit by an aging spell that had not worked properly. His face was young and handsome, and he appeared to be very exhausted.

"Remus, over here!" called Tonks from the table. The man named Remus Lupin saw her and smiled faintly, walking over and sitting down across the table from her.

"You look exhausted" said Tonks, grasping his hand and looking at him with concern.

"I am" said Lupin. "I couldn't sleep. Dumbledore's death has been on my mind ever since it happened."

"Mine too" said Tonks, "I try not to think about it."

"Have the Aurors been searching for Snape?" asked Lupin anxiously.

"Yes" said Tonks, "But no sign. He's obviously not going to be out in public."

"Harry told us he left with Draco Malfoy, so it's likely wherever Draco is, Snape is."

"It's possible" said Tonks, taking another sip of butterbeer. "Do you want something?"

"Coffee would do fine if they have it."

"Hey Tom, can Remus have a coffee?" called Tonks to the man behind the counter.

"Right away, madam!" he called back politely, pouring Lupin a mug of their strongest blend. "Hope you enjoy it, sir" said Tom, smiling broadly as he gave him the coffee.

"Thanks" said Lupin, taking a sip. Tom went back to wiping down the bar as Tonks said quietly, "Listen, I want to ask you something."

Lupin looked back at her intently.

"I want to know if love me" said Tonks, her blue eyes sparkling as she spoke. Lupin looked back at her hard, and said, "Of course I do. Why? Were you in doubt?"

"Well, I don't know" said Tonks, looking at the table, "but it seems like you're more interested in tracking down Snape and avenging Dumbledore than you are in me."

Lupin blinked; he couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"We've not been together for more than a month. Dumbledore's funeral was a couple weeks ago, d'you expect me to get over his death immediately. Of course I want revenge. I care for Harry, Tonks, I love him almost as a son. I want to help him by finding Snape."

"I understand that" said Tonks quickly, "but haven't you ever considered caring about what I want?"

"Listen, Tonks" said Lupin urgently, for Tonks' voice had risen slightly, and she seemed like she was about to cry. "If you have a problem or a request, I'm always here; I want both of us to be open with each other. I want you to come to me and tell me what you want. But you've never done that. I can't know what you want if you don't tell me."

Tonks looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears, and nodded. "I'm sorry" she said finally, wiping her eyes.

"It's alright" said Lupin. "Come here."

Tonks looked up as Lupin leaned forward and kissed her softly. It was brief, but just enough for Tonks to know, even before Lupin said it.

"I love you, Tonks" he said as their lips parted

"I know" she said "Oh Remus, I love you so much."

"C'mon" said Lupin, "you're going to be late for work."

"Oh yes" said Tonks, drying her eyes, "I forgot. Thanks, dear."

He and Tonks bade Tom good day and left the bar. The Leaky Cauldron was not on a busy street, and thus Tonks could Apparate without being noticed. She turned to Lupin once more and they kissed.

"I'll see you soon" said Lupin.

"Thanks for meeting me, Remus" said Tonks, her head buried in his cloak as he held her.

"Alright, off you go" said Lupin, breaking apart and smiling. Tonks smirked and vanished entirely. Lupin stood there for a while, smiling faintly, and then, with a crack, he disapparated.


	3. The flight continues

It was at least half-past eleven in the morning when Draco awoke from his sleep. The first things he saw when he woke were the embers in the fire glowing faintly, his empty teacup, and a few pieces of wood beside the fire. He sat up, stretching and grimacing slightly; his muscles ached terribly. He stood up and entered the kitchen, wondering where Snape was. There was a thermos of coffee on the stove, and an empty mug beside it. Draco was about to pour himself a cup when Snape suddenly entered from the back door.

"Hurry, pack up your things" said Snape.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco as Snape walked into the living room.

"We can't stay here" said Snape, "The Dark Lord knows where we are."

"Where are we going, then?" asked Draco.

"Wherever we need to" replied Snape quietly. "Now, hurry."

"I don't want to live like this" said Draco despairingly.

"I know you don't" said Snape, extinguishing the last of the flames in the fireplace with his wand. "But we have to."

Draco sighed

"I'm sorry, Draco" said Snape, gathering his phials and cauldrons and many potion ingredients into a large rucksack. "It's not my fault."

"I know" muttered Draco, packing his clothes in his pack.

"If possible, we will find your parents and help them" said Snape.

"Okay" said Draco.

"Now quickly, we must be gone" said Snape, opening the front door, "after you."

Draco stepped out of the house, looking interestedly at the dirty river that wound through the very lush overhang of trees and bushes, and to the small street of houses on which Snape's sat, all of which seemed rather old and unkempt. Draco thought back to his home, his sprawling mansion with many acres, on top of a hill overlooking London and its skyscrapers. He knew he would be no safer there with his parents than with Snape, but still, his home had been the only place he felt perfectly at ease.

"Don't worry, Draco" said Snape, who seemed to be reading his mind as he locked his front door. "You'll see your home again."

Draco nodded, and the two of them set off through the lush forest, towards the unknown.


End file.
